Ai Monogatari
by keumcchi
Summary: "Karena aku tahu, kisah cinta tidak selalu berakhir bahagia." / Requested by Siucchi


**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ai Monogatari © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Angst, Romance

* * *

 **Warning(s)**

AU, OOC, typo(s), gajeness, rush plot maybe.

.

Low-scifi, fluff maybe, **AoMomoKise** , (harusnya sih) Laboratorium!AU.

* * *

 **Ai Monogatari**

 **(Love Tale)**

Written by **Keumcchi**

Requested by **Siucchi**

.

.

Sepasang mata diam-diam menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman dari balik pilar. Gadis itu tidak sadar, sibuk menyusuri telunjuknya di papan itu.

"Ada!" seru gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu, menunjuk namanya di papan pengumuman yang saat itu sedang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat di sana.

Matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya melihat kertas di papan itu lekat-lekat, memastikan bahwa namanya memang tercantum dalam sebuah kelompok laboratorium untuk keperluan risetnya.

"Ah, Dai-chan juga ada." Kali ini ia sedikit berbisik. Gadis 19 tahun itu tersenyum senang, lantas berbalik dan beranjak pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari kampus.

Beberapa meter dari papan pengumuman, ada sosok hitam yang mengintip diam-diam dari balik tembok. Ia masih di sana sejak tadi. Saat itu, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih ada di kampus karena hari sudah sore. Sosok itu perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi. Ia memakai _hoodie_ dan tudungnya menutupi hampir seluruh kepala dan sebagian wajahnya. Kacamata hitam yang menggantung di hidungnya membuat dirinya semakin misterius.

Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan perlahan menuju papan pengumuman. Jari telunjuknya mencari sebuah nama, menyusuri daftar nama kelompok riset Universitas Seirin.

Telunjuknya berhenti di sebuah nama, di tempat yang sama seperti yang gadis bersurai merah muda itu tunjuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, berbisik, "Momoi Satsuki... _desu ne._ "

.

* * *

Esok harinya, pukul sepuluh pagi. Hari sudah beranjak siang, Universitas Seirin sudah dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa berbagai tingkat dan jurusan. Tak terkecuali dengan Momoi Satsuki yang saat ini sedang menarik tangan seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit gelap yang sedang menguap. Mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah kelas hari itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita tunda saja pertemuan anggota lab bodoh itu?" tanya pemuda itu, Daiki Aomine. Ia menguap lagi.

"Baka! Kau kira ini kampus nenek moyangmu?" omel gadis itu, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula, aku tahu kau tidur selama kelas. Kita sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, jangan malas!"

 _Cih, ketahuan,_ batin Aomine.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut biru gelapnya. Walaupun terlihat tidak setuju, ia tetap mengikuti gadis itu, menyamakan langkahnya dengan teman masa kecilnya.

Teman masa kecil yang membuatnya terjebak dalam perasaan menyebalkan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman Universitas Seirin, sesekali orang-orang melirik mereka yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya, itu bukan masalah besar bagi Aomine, tetapi tidak untuk Momoi. Ia sedikit sensitif dengan anggapan itu.

Mereka tiba di Gedung N Universitas Seirin. Gedung 12 lantai itu menjulang di depan mereka dengan suasana modernitas yang sangat terasa. Mereka memasuki pintu kaca gedung itu yang dilengkapi mesin ber _password_ yang hanya dioperasikan di luar jam kerja-hanya mahasiswa dan sensei yang berkepentingan saja yang bisa masuk.

Saat melangkah masuk, mereka langsung menuju _lift_. Momoi menekan tombol ke atas, menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka.

" _Irrasshaimasen._ " Terdengar suara dari mesin _lift_ saat pintu terbuka. Suara itu berasal dari _sound system lift_ yang memakai metode seperti robot dan bekerja penuh selama 24 jam non stop secara otomatis.

Momoi melangkah terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul oleh Aomine. Pintu _lift_ tertutup. Mesin _lift_ kembali bersuara, "Silahkan tekan tombol untuk menuju lantai yang akan Anda tuju."

Momoi menekan tombol 11, lantai di mana laboratorium mereka berada. Mesin _lift_ kembali bersuara, " _Ue ni mairimasu._ " _Lift_ bergerak ke atas.

Tidak lama kemudian, _lift_ pun berhenti. " _Juu ichikai desu,_ " kata _lift_ itu, memberitahu bahwa sudah tiba di lantai 11. Pintu _lift p_ un terbuka, Aomine dan Momoi melangkah keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju laboratorium mereka.

Saat berada di depan laboratorium, pintu otomatis bergeser. Di dalam lab sudah ada beberapa anggota kelompok riset lainnya dan seorang sensei muda berambut hijau.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Momoi sambil tersenyum, membuat sebagian anggota pria di dalam lab terhipnotis oleh senyuman bak malaikat itu—sekaligus menatap iri pada Aomine yang terlihat seperti kekasihnya.

"Anggotanya sudah hampir lengkap," ujar Midorima-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya saat Momoi dan Aomine melangkah masuk. Mereka bergabung ke dalam kelompok, hendak berkenalan.

Namun, tepat saat Momoi akan berkenalan dengan anggota lainnya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"MAAF, SAYA TERLAMBAT!" seru suara bariton dari luar lab.

Sontak semua orang langsung menoleh dan terkejut. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata hitam berdiri di ambang pintu dengan setengah membungkuk kelelahan, seperti baru saja mengejar kereta terakhir. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memasang senyuman khasnya yang memesona, melepaskan kacamatanya.

Beberapa anggota perempuan berusaha keras menahan untuk tidak menjerit. Sementara Momoi dan Aomine membelalakkan matanya.

"KI-CHAN?!" seru Momoi, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Hai, Momoicchi!" seru Ryouta Kise, pemuda berambut pirang itu yang juga seorang model terkenal. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Aominecchi! Kau juga di sini!"

Momoi langsung menghampiri Kise, memeluknya.

"Ke mana saja kau baru muncul sekarang?" sembur Momoi pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah, terakhir kita bertemu itu hari kelulusan tiga tahun lalu, ya?" tanya Kise. "Aku sibuk di Amerika, baru sempat sekarang ke Jepang. Itupun sepertinya aku sedikit ilegal, ahahaha!"

Tiga tahun yang lalu Kise memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika, meninggalkan teman-temannya di Jepang untuk menggeluti dunia permodelan internasional sekaligus melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Baru tahun ini ia kembali ke Jepang dan memutuskan untuk cuti kerja, berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang dengan tujuan memenuhi data-data riset kuliahnya di negeri Paman Sam.

Melihat Momoi memeluk Kise, ada sedikit rasa aneh yang dirasakan oleh Aomine. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja ia tidak menyukainya.

Aomine melangkah maju, mendekati Kise. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kabar, Kise? Sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu," sapa Aomine dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kise menoleh pada Aomine, melepaskan pelukan Momoi. Balas mengulurkan tangannya pada Aomine, berjabat tangan.

Aomine mengeraskan jabat tangannya, tersenyum kesal. Matanya seolah mengatakan _sudah-bagus-kau-di-amerika-kenapa-pakai-kembali-segala._

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aominecchi. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kise, balas mengeraskan jabat tangannya sambil tetap memasang senyum. _Aku-kembali-untuk-menemui-Momoicchi-tau-bukan-kau._

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum aneh, semakin mengeraskan jabatannya. _Jangan coba-coba-menyentuhnya-atau-akan-kupatahkan-tanganmu._

"Wah, syukurlah," balas Kise sambil melemparkan pandangan _tanpa-kusentuh-pun-Momoicchi-sudah-memelukku-duluan._

Kedua pemuda jangkung itu saling adu kekuatan otot telapak tangan. Mata mereka seolah memancarkan sinar laser biru dan kuning. Melihat ada yang aneh, Momoi menyela.

" _Etto..._ kalian kenapa?" tanya gadis itu, mata merah mudanya melirik kedua pemuda itu yang sedari tadi belum melepaskan jabatannya. "Kalian kangen berat, ya, sampai-sampai masih berjabat tangan? Kalau mau pelukan juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku maklumi."

Momoi memasang senyum toleransi. Mendengar itu, Aomine dan Kise buru-buru melepaskan tangan mereka dan kembali bertatap mata kesal seolah sedang menembakkan sinar laser. Hampir saja mereka dituduh humu.

 _Siapa juga yang mau!_ batin mereka berbarengan.

Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine dan Kise, berkenalan dengan anggota lainnya. Sementara itu, Aomine dan Kise masih saling diam sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyahut.

"Oi, Aominecchi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Kise, setengah berbisik sambil menyikut Aomine. "Hari ini, selepas pertemuan usai, di sini."

.

* * *

Pertemuan antaranggota siang itu baru saja usai. Ada yang memutuskan untuk pulang, ada juga yang ingin tetap di gedung ini untuk melihat-lihat ruangan lainnya. Seluruh ruangan di lantai 11 ini adalah milih laboratorium mereka. Ada ruang kerja yang didesain seperti ruang kerja dengan meja-meja besi yang dipasang berhadapan. Setiap anggotanya mendapat meja serta seperangkat komputer berteknologi tinggi.

Di lantai ini juga terdapat uang seminar untuk kegiatan seminar lab dan _meeting_ lab. Selain itu juga ada ruang eksperimen yang terdiri dari 4 ruang besar, dan ruang beristirahat untuk anggota lab yang dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur, sofa, dapur, dan televisi LCD super besar.

Saat ini, di ruangan beristirahat itu hanya ada Aomine dan Kise. Aomine sibuk mencari minuman dingin di kulkas, sedangkan Kise duduk santai di sofa. Momoi tidak bersama mereka, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di ruang eksperimen.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Aomine setelah mendapatkan dua buah kopi kaleng dari kulkas. Ia beranjak, menyusul Kise yang duduk di sofa. Memberikan kopi itu padanya.

" _Sankyuu_ ," sahut Kise, menerima kopi kalengan dari Aomine. Membukanya dan menenggaknya. "Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

Aomine melirik heran. "Tidak usah basa-basi, langsung saja ke intinya."

Kise tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kembali terdiam, menatap televisi yang tidak menyala. Mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di kaleng kopi.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Kise. Aomine diam-diam menelan ludah.

"Siapa?" tanya Aomine, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Momoicchi."

Aomine kembali menelan ludah. Ia memberi jeda pendek sebelum menjawab. "Apa urusanmu?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menyeringai. "Dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau masih terjebak dalam status teman masa kecil, ya?"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat. _Sialan,_ umpatnya.

 _Sialan._

 _Sialan._

"Daripada kau, model yang terjebak dalam zona teman dengan gadis yang disukai." Aomine membalas dengan suara datar.

Kini giliran Kise yang mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menunduk, menahan kepalan tangannya yang hendak melayang.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana." Kise langsung mendongak, lalu menoleh pada Aomine. "Kita bertaruh. Siapa yang dapat meluluhkan hati Momoicchi dalam seminggu, dia yang menang."

Aomine menghela napas pendek. "Itu terdengar konyol," ujarnya. _Dan mustahil._

"Oh, kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Yakin, rela menyerahkan Momoicchi begitu saja padaku?" tanya Kise sambil tersenyum mengejek. Dengan begitu, tersulutlah emosi pemuda besurai biru tua itu. "Hei, Bung. Aku tahu, kita sudah menyimpan perasaan ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dan belum berani menyatakannya pada Momoicchi. Makanya aku memikirkan rencana ini, bagaimana?"

Aomine diam saja. Di dalam hatinya, ia menggeleng. _Tidak. Aku lebih lama dari itu._

Kise kembali melanjutkan rencananya. "Oke? Jadi, begini. Dalam seminggu ini, kita bertaruh siapa yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya. Terserah mau bagaimana, intinya sampai ia benar-benar luluh. Lebih cepat juga boleh. Bagaimana?"

Aomine mendecih. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Kise menyengir, menepuk pundak Aomine keras-keras. "Kuanggap itu setuju."

.

* * *

Kise memang tidak pernah bercanda dengan omongannya. Benar saja, sepagi ini ia sudah mendekati Momoi. Sengaja berada di antara Momoi dan Aomine, sibuk bertanya sambil menebarkan senyum bak malaikatnya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Aomine jelas kesal dengan kehadiran model berambut pirang itu. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau kenapa, Ki-chan? Terlalu lama di Amerika membuatmu jadi aneh begini, ya?" tanya Momoi. Kise yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, bingung harus mengartikannya sebagai pujian atau hinaan.

Sementara itu, Aomine tidak sanggup menahan tawanya. Ia berusaha menutup mulutnya.

"Kau juga... apa semua orang jadi aneh hari ini?" tanya Momoi, heran.

Andai saja ia tahu kalau kedua pemuda tampan itu sedang berusaha meraih hatinya.

Aomine melemparkan tatapan _dasar-payah-hanya-itu-sajakah-yang-kau-bisa_ pada Kise, dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kise. Pemuda bermata kuning itu menyeringai, mendapatkan ide.

"Hei, Momoicchi. Kau siang ini senggang?" tanya Kise.

"Siang? Paling hanya makan ke cafeteria. Kenapa?"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!"

"Aku tidak sendiri kok, biasanya aku bersama Aomine-kun," jawab Momoi lagi. Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Kise mengepalkan tangannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Kise sudah menemukan skenario baru.

"Ah, hari ini Aominecchi sedang sibuk! Kemarin ia bilang akan langsung ke lab untuk meneliti!"

"Hah?" Aomine langsung menoleh. "Apa yang kau—"

"—Oh! Aku lupa kalau itu rahasia. Maaf, ya, Aominecchi. _Ganbare!_ Nanti kami akan membawakanmu makan siang selepas dari cafeteria!" Kise menyengir lebar.

 _Cih, dasar licik,_ batin Aomine. Namun, tidak mengelak, memilih diam dan membiarkan rivalnya selangkah lebih maju. Mengabaikan Kise yang masih sibuk mencari perhatian pada Momoi. Diam-diam merasa tersingkirkan.

.

* * *

Siang itu, Kise benar-benar berhasil melakukan rencananya. Entah mengapa Aomine menurut saja dengan skenario Kise tadi pagi. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu izin ke lab duluan saat istirahat siang, meninggalkan Kise dengan teman kecilnya itu.

Kise langsung menarik Momoi ke cafeteria. Mereka memesan _onion gratin soup_ , makanan favorit Kise.

"Untuk merayakan kedatanganmu di Jepang," kata Momoi.

Kise membawa Momoi ke sebuah meja dengan dua kursi di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, tepat di samping dinding kaca dengan pemandangan taman kampus. Sesekali mereka bercanda, bernostalgia masa lalu yang menyenangkan.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Aominecchi?" tanya Kise.

"Aomine-kun? Seperti dulu, kurasa. Tidak ada yang berubah," ujar gadis itu. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, tidak. Kukira ada _progress_ dalam hubungan kalian," ujar Kise, memancing obrolan. Momoi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kami hanya teman kecil kok, tidak lebih."

Demi mendengar itu, Kise bersorak dalam hati sekaligus heran dengan Aomine. _Dasar bodoh, apa ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan selama tiga tahun ini?_ batinnya. _Kalau begitu, sekarang kesempatanku._

Kise menopang dagunya. "Lalu, apa ada laki-laki yang kau sukai?"

Momoi tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa membicarakan itu?"

"Ya... siapa tau aku bisa membantu?" jawab Kise asal. Aslinya ia ingin menjawab _"Siapa tau akulah yang kau inginkan"_ , tetapi ia masih sadar untuk menahan diri.

"Ah, tidak usah. Begini saja aku sudah senang kok."

 _Begini? Begini apanya?_ batin Kise. _Begini... maksudnya begini itu... kita makan berdua, Momoicchi?_

Saat Kise sibuk tenggelam dalam analisanya, Momoi sudah sibuk dengan supnya. Ia menyendokkan supnya. Ber-"hah" kepanasan, lalu bilang bahwa sup itu ternyata lezat. Saking menikmatinya, ia tidak sadar ada yang tertinggal di ujung bibirnya. Dan itu tertangkap oleh mata Kise.

Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Kise mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya.

"Ada makanan di bibirmu."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Momoi, berhenti menyendokkan supnya. "Di mana?"

Dengan sigap, Kise berdiri dari kursinya, mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Ia menyentuh pipi Momoi dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengusap ujung bibir Momoi dengan sapu tangannya. Wajah mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya beberapa detik, tetapi membuat dua buah jantung diam-diam berdetak lebih kencang.

Kise tidak berlama-lama. Ia tidak kuat melihat wajah Momoi dari dekat. Bisa gawat kalau Momoi mengetahui Kise yang sering berinteraksi dengan para penggemar wanitanya ternyata gugup di depan Momoi. Apalagi, rasanya jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Kise kembali duduk, menenangkan jantungnya.

Momoi sedikit merona. " _Arigatou,_ " ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Ki-chan baik sekali. Aku beruntung punya teman sepertimu."

Kise mendadak diam. Bunga-bunga yang tadinya berpendar di sekitarnya seketika layu. "Te... man?"

Momoi mengangguk yakin. "Iya, teman. Teman baik." Kise diam saja.

 _Teman, ya._

Detik itu pula, terdengar suara retakan di hati paling dalam milik Kise. Suara keping-keping hati yang terluka.

.

* * *

Di gedung N lantai 11 di ruang eksperimen, pemuda berambut _navy_ itu sibuk memerhatikan sesuatu dari mikroskop. Ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser, lalu menoleh.

 _Ah, dia benar-benar datang._

Momoi tersenyum pada Aomine. "Kau sendirian, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang eksperimen.

Aomine hanya bergumam pelan, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memerhatikan mikroskop. Diam-diam sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kise?" tanya Aomine tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kencan?" tanya Momoi, tertawa. "Itu hanya ajakan makan siang biasa, kok. Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ejek Momoi.

 _Ya, aku cemburu,_ batin Aomine. _Tapi, apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Tidak, kan._

"Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Aomine lagi, melepaskan matanya dari mikroskop. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, membelakangi Momoi, mencari sesuatu. Namun, siapapun juga tahu ia hanya pura-pura sibuk untuk mengatur jantungnya yang masih tidak karuan. Menghindari kontak mata.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang karena kukira kau tidak akan ke cafeteria," ujar Momoi sambil mengangkat kantung plastik yang berisi paket bento, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi itu. "Kau beruntung punya teman seperti Ki-chan. Bahkan ia yang mengingatkanku untuk membawakan bento padamu."

 _Apanya yang baik. Ia yang menyeretku ke permainan konyol ini, tahu._

Aomine bergumam pelan. "Memangnya tadi kau bicara apa saja dengannya?" tanyanya, ia balik badan sambil melepaskan jas labnya, diam-diam melirik Momoi yang sedang berpikir sambil menyentuh dagunya.

"Hm... oh! Dia bertanya hubungan kita, lalu siapa yang kusukai. Katanya ia akan membantuku," Momoi tertawa, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Ki-chan baik sekali. Aku senang punya teman seperti dia."

Sekejap Aomine melongo. _Teman?_

Dalam sepersekian detik, Aomine merasa ia memiliki kesempatan. Kesempatan sebagai seorang teman masa kecil.

Aomine berjalan mendekati Momoi, memberi kode untuk keluar. Gadis itu langsung berdiri, mengikutinya dari belakang untuk keluar dari ruangan.

" _Etto_... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Satsuki," ujar Aomine saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang di sebelah kanan, ruang istirahat. Saat itu lantai 11 sedang sepi, lift yang ada di ujung jalan mereka juga masih tertutup.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Momoi.

Aomine berhenti melangkah, ia berdiri menghadap Momoi, membelakangi lift. Jantungnya sudah tidak karuan.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

 _Ting._ Suara _lift_ menginterupsi Aomine, seseorang masuk ke lantai ini. Aomine masih berusaha menatap Momoi, tetapi mata Momoi tidak balas menatapnya. Ia menatap seseorang di belakang Aomine. Wajahnya merona.

Aomine buru-buru menoleh ke belakangnya dan langsung menyesalinya. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut biru muda di dalam lift. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat mereka.

"Tetsu-kun...," bisik Momoi pelan, tetapi Aomine dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dan satu kata itu dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ditolak teman masa kecilnya.

"Eh, maaf, aku salah lantai," ujar Kuroko, mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aomine mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Persetan dengan salah lantai._

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menekan tombol, menutup pintu _lift_. Lagi, Aomine dan Momoi kembali berada di lantai 11 bersama keheningan yang janggal. Apalagi ditambah kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tadi kau mau ngomong apa, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi, menatap wajah Aomine yang tidak secerah barusan.

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali melangkah lebih dulu. "Lupakan saja."

 _Ya, lupakan saja perasaan bodoh itu, Daiki. Dan harapan-harapan konyol yang kau impikan sejak dulu._

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat, disambut oleh sebuah sofa dan televisi besar. Aomine mempersilahkan Momoi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka duduk di sofa. Aomine langsung membuka bentonya, sudah kelaparan—sekaligus berusaha melupakan kejadian menyebalkan barusan. Sementara itu, Momoi membuat teh di dapur dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, duduk bersama Aomine.

Momoi tidak makan, ia memilih untuk menemani Aomine makan siang saja. Aomine juga tidak terlalu memerhatikan Momoi, sibuk melahap bentonya sampai habis.

" _Gochisousama deshita._ " Sepuluh menit kemudian Aomine sudah selesai makan, mengatukan kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri. Momoi masih di sebelahnya, dan ia tertidur. Untuk sesaat, Aomine hanya diam menatap gadis itu tertidur. Terhipnotis.

Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berdiri dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu. Ia membuang bungkus bento ke tempat sampah. Namun, otaknya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Diam-diam ia kembali melirik Momoi yang tertidur di sisi kiri sofa. Perasaan itu kembali menguasainya. Perasaan yang baru saja ia sebut harapan konyol.

Pikiran alam bawah sadar Aomine membawanya untuk berjingkat pelan mendekati Momoi. Ia bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya di punggung sofa, memerhatikan gadis itu dari atas.

 _Dasar bodoh, tertidur begitu saja tanpa pengamanan,_ batin Aomine. _Kau membuatku susah, tahu._

 _Susah untuk mengendalikan perasaan bodoh ini._

Aomine masih menatap wajah gadis itu, wajah gadis yang ditakdirkan sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya, kesal.

 _Kenapa kita harus menjadi teman masa kecil? Status itu membuatku terjebak dalam perasaan memuakkan ini,_ batinnya lagi. _Semakin ingin kulupakan, semakin tidak bisa kulupakan... apa kau mengutukku, Satsuki?_

Aomine menunduk. Hatinya kembali perih saat mengingat kejadian tadi ketika Kuroko muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Seketika merebut perhatian Momoi padanya dalam sekejap.

Gadis pujaan hati ternyata menyukai teman baikmu, itu sudah bukan hal baru lagi. Itu sudah biasa.

Namun, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

 _Mungkin selamanya aku akan terperangkap dalam status teman masa kecil,_ batin Aomine. _Ah, bahkan memanggil nama kecilku di depan orang lain pun kau tidak mau._

Aomine masih menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu. Terhipnotis. Tanpa ia , pikiran alam bawah sadarnya membawa wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah Momoi yang tertidur pulas. Matanya terfokus pada bibir gadis itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, tiba-tiba Aomine menghentikan gerakannya. Mendadak ia menarik kepalanya, menjauhi Momoi.

 _Bodoh, apa yang baru saja kulakukan._

Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia berjongkok di balik sofa.

 _Sejak kapan kau jadi kurang ajar begini, Daiki?_

Aomine langsung beranjak, berjalan ke lemari kecil di dekat pintu. Ia mengambil selimut, lalu menyelimutkannya pada Momoi dengan perlahan. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Momoi, kembali memerhatikan wajah polos itu.

Aomine terduduk, bersandar pada kaki sofa. Perlahan memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat jam makan siang, dua pemuda berambut biru gelap dan pirang itu sudah ada di cafeteria kampus. Di depan mereka ada sup wortel yang mulai mendingin. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Kau menyerah?" Kise langsung berdiri, tanpa sengaja menyenggol kursinya dan menimbulkan suara berisik. "Kita bahkan baru mulai kemarin."

Aomine menghela napas pendek. "Bukan menyerah. Aku hanya malas,"

Kise menyipitkan matanya, tidak yakin. "Kau yakin? Memangnya kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu? Siapa tau kau laki-laki berun—"

"—Laki laki beruntung itu bukan aku." Aomine langsung menyela.

 _Ya, sejak kapan aku beruntung dalam hal cinta?_

"Dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, Kise," ujar Aomine lagi, terdengar skeptis. Di dalam hatinya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terdengar menyedihkan _._

Kise mendecih kecewa. "Ah, payah. Masa kau mau begitu saja membiarkan kisah cintamu berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini? Oi, Aominecchi?"

Pemuda bermata biru gelap itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya. Ia megingat kejadian kemarin siang. Berusaha menerima statusnya sebagai teman masa kecil. Merelakan perasaannya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berbalas dengan gadis teman masa kecilnya.

Karena ia tahu jelas bahwa teman kecilnya itu menyukai teman baiknya.

Aomine menurunkan tangannya di atas meja, ia sudah memilih.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Aomine, lalu kembali terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kise lagi. Kali ini Aomine mengangguk takzim sambil meyakinkan hatinya.

 _Ya, aku tidak apa-apa._

 _Karena aku tahu, kisah cinta tidak selalu berakhir bahagia._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:**

Saya kembali dengan request dari Mbak Siucchi~ (´• ω •｀)

Sejujurnya saya bingung mengeksekusi endingnya, makanya jadinya begitu... Agak kurang greget, ya? Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting kelar. /heh /gagitu

Btw di pesanannya ada permintaan sedikit ngemaso, tapi kayaknya agak kebanyakan, ya. (´• ω •｀) Nggak apa-apalah. Sekali-kali bikin Aomine baper. /heh

Untuk fic Tantei no Rabu masih dalam pengeditan. Berhubung request mulai nambah, mungkin nggak janji bakal publish secepatnya. :'D


End file.
